


Clases

by Kikinu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna puede sentir como las manos de Yamamoto se acomodan en su cintura y siente como se le pone toda la cara roja y la piel de gallina. Es bueno que su Guardián de la Lluvia esté a sus espaldas, porque sino no podría mirarlo a los ojos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clases

Tsuna puede sentir como las manos de Yamamoto se acomodan en su cintura y siente como se le pone toda la cara roja y la piel de gallina. Es bueno que su Guardián de la Lluvia esté a sus espaldas, porque sino no podría mirarlo a los ojos.

— Bueno, Tsuna, tú te posesionas así… — dice Yamamoto, separándole un poco las piernas y haciendo que el Décimo Vongola se sienta aún más nervioso — y pones los brazos así. Eso, perfecto.

Puede que se esté temblando pero está seguro de que está temblando como una hoja al viento.

— ¿Estás bien, Tsuna?

Cuando siente la voz susurrante de Yamamoto en su oído, Tsuna decide que fue la peor idea del universo pedirle que le enseñe a jugar al béisbol.


End file.
